shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shanks vs. Blackbeard
Prediction made by: [[User:Imhungry4444|'Imhungry4444']] On an unknown island in the New World, a massive battle is unfolding between the Red-hair Pirates and the Blackbeard Pirates. On one half of the island the crews battle it out. On the other half, the two captains meet again. Shanks:Teach, or should i say Blackbeard. I've been waiting a long time to face you. BB(Blackbeard): Zehahaha I see you've still not gotten over that little scuffle we had in the past. Shanks:*touches his eye scars* Teach, this is one fight you wont be running from BB:Who said anything about running? Shank:Admirable *unsheathes his sword* but foolish *sends a sword slash straight at BB* *BB transforms into a phoenix and absorbs the slash* Shanks:*in surprise* a phoenix? thats marcos power BB:Surprised? Marco and those Whitebeard Pirates fought well and died bravely. Zehahahaha Shanks:*with an angered look on his face* All the more reason for me to kill you right now. *runs at BB* *BB clamps his hands together and quake blasts the ground* *Shanks jumps into mid air to avoid it and sends dozens of sword slashes at BB* *BB transforms into a phoenix and flys at shanks absorbing the slashes in the process* *Shanks attempts to cut BB, but BB catches the sword with his beak/mouth* *With BBs right hand he grabs shanks by the throat and sends poison into his body* Shanks:ghaaaaa *shanks kicks BB back with his legs and lands on the ground* BB:Zehahahaha how'd you like that? i got that one from the warden of impel down after i beat him sensless with my new crew at the time. Shanks:that still does not make you the better man. ghaaaa *the poison starts to spread through shanks' body* BB:only i have the power to nulify that poison, but dont worry you will die insta WHAT? *the poison in shanks' body starts to disappear* BB:how is this possible? Shanks:thats what happens when one has mastered haki to the point of perfection like me. not even your posion can kill me. BB:ahhhhh Zehahaha i guess your a yonkou for a reason. but not to worry, i have plenty or other weapons still left in my arsen*surprised look on his face* agh Shanks:Teach, you are forcing me to do something i didnt want to do. But if beating you means showing you my ugly side, then i have no choice. *shanks begins to transform* BB:Zehahahahaha i see not even the great Red-haired shanks could resist taking a bite out of a devil fruit. Shanks:TEACH!!!!!! if i were you i would keep my mouth shut right now Shanks:*roars* ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BB: Zehahahahahahaha how interesting Shanks:*glaring at BB*............. BB:i see, its the tokage tokage no mi model:dragon. a very rare mythical zoan. very interesting, i wouldnt mind adding that devil fruit to my collection. *shanks sucks in air, and sends a massive fire storm at BB* *BB stretches out his hands and arms body width apart* BB:BLACK HOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a black hole forms between his hands and sucks up all the flames* BB:Zehahahahah LIBERATION!!!!!!!!! *BB sends the flames right back at shanks* *shanks starts flapping his wings and sends a massive wind stream at BB, sending the flames right back at him in the process* *the envelope BB* BB:ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Shanks:impressive, you were able to transform into your phoenix form seconds before you recieved massive damage from the flames, but you still recieved damage. BB:*panting* Ze..ha..ha..ha Shanks:your dead *shanks zooms at BB* *BB transform into his phoenix form and flies high up into the sky with shanks going after him* Shanks:you wont be getting away *shanks stretches out his tail and captures BB with it* *BB grabs shanks' tail and nulifies his dragonic powers* shanks:*in mid air* shit!!!!! BB:i got you now *BB rushes toward shanks and grabs him by the throat while zooming toward the ground* BB:with me having a hold of you, you wont be able to transform into your dragon form which means you will just smash to the ground. Shanks:bastard *within seconds of hitting the ground, shanks draws his sword and stabs BB in the stomach* BB:ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*letting shanks go in the process* *shanks smashes to the ground while BB transform out of his phoenix form and falls to the ground* BB:ghaaaaaaaa shanks you bastard *shanks starts to get up very slowly with his eyes closed* BB: also, impressive, with a couple a seconds to spare you were able to partially transform into you dragon hybrid form. thus giving you hard as steel skin. Shanks:*with his eyes closed*........................... BB:Zehahahahahahaha i knew you wouldnt dissappoint me. Shanks:*still with his eyes closed*............... *then quckily opens them, with that a massive shockwave sending BB flying back* BB:*falls to the ground* what was that? shanks:that was my haoshoku haki, i didnt think in a million years i would have to use it on you.*unsheathes his sword* you fought valiantly, but your time is up. *out of the water a massive figure appears* Sanjuan wolf:CAPTAIN!!!!!!!! *sends a massive punch at shanks* *shanks blocks the massive punch with his sword* BB:nows my chance *BB quake punches shanks in the stomach, sending him flying back in the process* BB:your late SJW:Zahehehehehehehe BB:dont laugh! i coulda been killed. and dont try to copy my laugh, get your own. *shanks slowly gets up* BB:ah red-hair, i see you still wont give up Shanks:hmp me give up? thats not like me at all *points his sword at BB* shanks:its time we finished this BB:indeed *shanks points his sword toward the sky and sends a massive sword slash at BB* *BB sends 2 quake punches with both of his hands to counter the slash* BB:zehahahahaha its over *BB sends 2 hydras around the power clash and at shanks* *shanks sees this and jumps into mid-air, dodging them in the process* shanks:you thought that would ge*looks at BB but he's not there* where is he? *from the sky BB in his phoenix form sends a quake punch down to shanks while he is in mid-air over the power clash* shanks:SHIT!!!!! *shanks tries to block the punch with his sword but ends up getting bolted back into the powers clash* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *half the island shakes and is torn in half* BB: i had that planned all along. you are so predictable red-hair. how do you think i got those scratches on your eye. *shanks is laying on the ground unconcious* BB:now its time to take your devil fruit SJW: captain! an armada of navy ships is approaching BB:shit, its the damn navy SJW:and kizaru is on one of the ships BB:SHIT that damn kizaru. i am in no shape to fight an admiral. tell everyone to retreat to the ship, and tell them.....i won*with an evil look on his face* THE END Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction